


Gemini

by NanakiBH



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drama, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Romance, Sibling Incest, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: A match made in Heaven.





	Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it took me this many years to finally play FFVI... What a good game. The Figaros are so wonderful. Definitely among my FF favs now.
> 
> Pls enjoy my painfully romantic contribution.

It was still there, right where he left it. There was something both nostalgic and unfamiliar about the the looming desert castle.

For ten years, Sabin recalled the sight of the castle left behind in the trail of his footprints. He recalled the coldness of the night air and the vastness of the sky. The whole world seemed to become bigger with each step, widening the distance between him and the everything he was leaving behind. That cold life repulsed him, and so he left, but he couldn't separate himself from it without cutting himself away from the only good that was there.

He missed his brother desperately.

By the time the castle was just a speck upon the horizon, he felt suffocated by the distance. So, he remembered the coldness of the wind. He remembered the coldness of the adults' voices. He remembered the coldness he felt inside when he was told that their father had spoken his last word. He engraved all of that pain upon his heart while never forgetting the one warmth there had been.

When he returned, the sight in front of him was different from his memory of ten years.

His departing footprints had been blown away by the desert wind, covered with sand, erased in time. The distant sun felt close with its heat. The castle throbbed with a pulse.

The one warmth he'd left behind... It had grown and brought life back to every cold corner of the castle.

In all those years, he couldn't bring himself to go any farther than the mountains. Nightly, a part of him reached out to the north.

The north had been reaching back for him, too.

But it was trapped there. The castle had legs, but his brother and his warmth couldn't move, confined to its walls. No matter how far Edgar extended his hand, he couldn't reach beyond the sands. And yet, that warmth of his never faded. It was a testament to his strength; the fact that it only continued to grow in his loneliness. He was strong, and his heart was gentle. With him as king, the Figaro that Sabin returned to looked like the one remembered by the eyes of his younger self.

It was no mirage. Edgar had made a paradise in the desert.

When Sabin left, a part of him remained there. Even in his contempt, he knew that he would return one day to reclaim that piece of himself.

 

He had his freedom. Standing before the throne didn't fill him with the sort of dread he once felt. But, it still looked lonely.

There were two thrones. One for his brother, and...

 

“It's unusual to see you spacing out. Has the heat gotten to you?”

Sabin turned at the sound of his brother's voice. He couldn't help the smile that leapt to his face. His somewhat troubled thoughts became insignificant the moment he laid eyes on him. The sight of him was a panacea for the heart.

He shook his head and carefully took a step away from the throne. “It's nothing. I was just thinking. Being back here has given me a lot to think about.”

“I understand. Personally, I think there's just something about this place.” Edgar approached. He eyed the throne, but he continued to stand. “If I sit around here for too long, I get anxious and find myself thinking about everything. I'm glad I found a fondness for machinery. Tinkering away at things helps keep my mind occupied. This hall would make me lose my mind with its stillness.”

“Brother...”

Sabin had known that ruling alone would be hard on him. His brother was strong, but he was still just one man. Winning a coin toss hadn't been enough to fully cleanse the guilt from his mind. As he trained, he imagined the burden Edgar was enduring at home. Surely, there were no boulders heavier than the weight he left upon his shoulders.

His young heart had lacked the strength to take their father's place, so, like a child, he sought to make himself stronger by strengthening his body. It was the only thing that made sense to him at the time. With Edgar on his mind every day, however, he strengthened more than his muscles. Before long, it felt as though there was no weight he couldn't lift.

Noticing his concern, Edgar waved a hand. “There's nothing for you to worry about. I'm used to it now.”

Edgar's eyes and his smile were so soft, belying the painful meaning of his words.

Sabin didn't want him to be used to something like that.

He loved his smile, but he didn't want him to smile for that reason, to mask his loneliness.

But he didn't know what to say to that. He knew he had the strength to help him, but he didn't have the words yet.

“I'll have to show you around my workshop sometime,” Edgar said. “How long will you be staying?”

“How long...?”

Edgar nodded slowly and folded his arms over his chest. There was something uncharacteristically defensive about his posture. “Well, I don't expect you to stay. The castle is too stuffy for you, isn't it? I don't suspect you'll be returning to the mountains, however,” he said, giving a wan laugh.

Edgar had worked hard to turn Figaro into a kingdom they could both be proud of. Knowing that, Sabin sensed an unspoken expectation, but he hardly felt deserving. He had yet to repay him for his freedom. How could he say that he wanted to stay there, that he'd changed his mind? It wasn't enough to live within their borders. He wanted to be there. He wanted to reclaim what he let go.

That sounded too selfish, though...

“Uh, to be honest... I'd... like to stay a while, if that's okay.”

Well. He went and said it anyway. Better to be honest, he figured.

“A while?” Edgar asked, giving him a curious look. It was true that 'a while' wasn't a precise answer. Such a noncommittal answer seemed to only make his brother suspicious of his intentions. “I'm sure there are better things you could be doing than wasting your time around here. You don't have to worry about me. Go wherever your heart desires. I trust you enough to know that you'll be safe wherever you go.”

“It almost sounds like you want me to leave.”

Sabin meant for that thought to stay in his head, but it came tumbling out of his mouth along with the sound of his disappointment.

Edgar looked taken aback.

“That's not how I meant it,” he said. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, nervously. “It's just, you and I are almost thirty. Don't you think you should at least be looking for a wife?”

Sabin almost tripped over himself, startled by Edgar's suggestion. “W-When have I ever shown any interest in something like that?!”

Holding his chin in thought, Edgar looked away, his eyes cast downward. “I see... So you have no interest in marriage...”

_Why did he sound so disappointed?_

Sabin straightened up and tried to regain his composure. “That's right!” He didn't want Edgar to get the wrong idea. His heart already belonged to the man in front of him. There was no room in his heart for anyone else. “I have you, Edgar. You're the only family I need.”

He felt confident in his choice of words, but they failed to achieve the sort of reaction he was hoping for. He thought that should have been enough to reassure his brother, but he still appeared to be troubled by something.

It was unusual for him to talk about marriage.

So, perhaps...

“Brother... Are you thinking about getting married?”

With a long-suffering sigh, Edgar closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes. I know it may sound sudden, but there are important decisions I'd like to make before you take off again. I'd like to know how long you'll be here so I can at least determine how much time I have to think.”

With his thoughts in a whirl, Sabin could barely understand what he was saying. Although it was something inevitable, the thought of it had never lingered on his mind for long. He didn't want to think about Edgar marrying anyone. Unable to imagine himself with anyone but Edgar, the thought of his brother taking a serious interest in someone else made him feel... distraught.

It probably wasn't normal for him to think that way. It was probably just because they were twins. They had a special connection, and he didn't want anything to interrupt it. That much was natural.

 

“Do you have someone in mind?” Sabin asked.

But, really, he didn't want to know.

Edgar remained evasive, turning away with his arms held around himself.

 

“Yes,” he said.

 

Even if that had been the answer he expected, it still struck Sabin's heart painfully. He would've never been prepared.

He couldn't keep letting himself take it so personally. What he really wanted more than anything was his brother's happiness. He could tell that something about the decision was causing him trepidation, so it was his responsibility to be there for him, to support him, even if it hurt. He had to put himself aside.

“You don't have to rush into anything on my account,” he assured him. Stepping closer, he put a hand on his shoulder. Edgar slowly turned to look at him with a complicated feeling in his eyes. “If you seem this unsure about it, then you should take your time. I don't know anything about her, but... If it has you looking this bent out of shape, then maybe it isn't meant to be?”

Gently, Edgar pulled himself away. His brows furrowed. “No. If there's one thing I can say for sure, it's that I'm certain of my own feelings. This is definitely... a feeling I've only felt for one person.” A little weakly, he smiled again and looked up at Sabin. “I've flirted with ladies the whole world over, so I'd know if this were just a passing fancy. But it isn't. It's something I've felt for a long time; a feeling I've held dear, that kept my heart warm when I was alone.”

That time, Sabin surely heard him, but the world around him was soundless.

He hadn't realized that his brother felt that deeply about someone.

He felt like a bad brother for not noticing.

“Maybe it'd be best if I left soon, after all,” he said. He didn't want to act selfishly, but he knew that if he stayed there for much longer – especially right then, at that moment with the way he was feeling – he would've just ended up saying something that would've hurt Edgar. He didn't want that. It was best to extract himself from the situation until he could be more reasonable.

“What makes you say that, so suddenly?” Edgar asked.

It seemed he wasn't going to be able to get away that easily.

“I mean, wouldn't I just be taking your kindness for granted if I stayed here?” he said. “I left everything up to you. I don't really deserve to have a piece of a pie I had no hand in making... Do I?”

He knew what Edgar's expectations were, but he wanted his permission. He sort of hoped that Edgar wouldn't hear his question as something rhetorical. He really wanted him to tell him that it was okay – that it was okay for him to stay there for as long as he liked.

Edgar suddenly became very serious.

“Is that really how you feel?” he asked. “You'll leave?”

Sabin nodded wordlessly.

Edgar took in a breath. He glanced aside for a ponderous, silent moment, then closed his eyes. When they opened, they shone with conviction.

“Then... I suppose my decision is made. If I embarrass myself here, please forgive me,” he said.

Uncertain of what he meant, Sabin waited and watched as Edgar lowered himself to one knee and held a hand over his chest. There was color in his cheeks and a spot of nervousness in his earnest expression. In that position, there was only one thing Sabin could imagine him saying, yet it seemed the farthest from possible.

He didn't want to get his hopes up for the impossible, but his heart was already pounding anxiously.

It was difficult to hear with the sound of his racing pulse in his ears, so he watched Edgar's face as he began to speak, following every movement of his lips, feeling his words penetrate him.

“Long have I envisioned this moment, and yet no words seem appropriate to express the feelings I wish to convey,” he said. “There is no one I trust more completely, no one I love more fully... Even apart, I feel as though my heart is connected with yours. I have treasured every moment of our reunion and I rue the thought of your departure. I cannot make you stay, but I would continue to make this kingdom suit you if you so chose to.”

It was hard to keep up.

There was no way...

But even if Sabin found it hard to believe what he was hearing, it was hard to deny the emotion in his brother's eyes. His meaning only became clearer as Edgar extended his hand toward him.

“Sabin, my beloved brother... Would you do me the honor of granting me your hand?”

Sabin looked around, as if there would be some other Sabin there besides himself. It was all utterly incomprehensible. Even in his wildest dreams, he wouldn't have let himself believe that there was a possibility. Edgar held the place of number one in his heart, but Sabin always placed himself second. Edgar was the king, so... It didn't matter if he was still a prince; he ran away and forfeited his right to stand beside him.

His mouth was dry, but he tried to speak. Quiet, his voice came out sounding as apprehensive and unsure as he felt.

“Are you sure you want someone as stupid as me? I didn't even realize...”

 

That whole time, he was number one.

 

Of course.

Of course he was Edgar's number one. Edgar used his burden to create a place just for him. His kindness and selflessness were greater than any one person deserved. There was no doubting the depth of his sincerity. 

 

Edgar must have been waiting so long for him to grasp his outstretched hand.

 

Sabin didn't just take his hand. He grasped it firmly and pulled Edgar toward him and the two of them collided somewhere in the middle as Sabin sunk to his knees. He put his arms around him and held him close, burying his face against his shoulder to hide the tears that sprang to his eyes. Still at a loss for words, the only sound that came from his mouth was a hysterical sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh. The intense fear and tension had been dispelled so simply with just a few honest words.

He wanted to be honest, too.

“I love you, too, brother...! I love you so much!” he cried, squeezing him tightly. “I'm so stupid. I thought... For a second there, I really thought there was someone else.”

“Silly.” With a soft, fond laugh, Edgar leaned back a little and gently brushed away Sabin's tears with his thumb. “No one is more precious to me. I simply didn't want you to leave again before I had the chance to tell you how I felt. To be honest, for a second, you also had me worried, thinking you had no interest in marriage...”

“I-I didn't know that marrying you was even on the table! If I knew that, I would have been more sensitive. I was trying to be supportive, but then I couldn't handle the thought of seeing you with someone else. I got overwhelmed and panicked. So... I take back what I said before. I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here with you.” He took both of Edgar's hands in his own. It felt liberating to say what he really felt. “You've given me everything. So please, let me take care of you now.”

Finally, he got the reaction he was hoping to see. Edgar didn't even try to give him another one of his brave faces. His smile faltered, and, caught off guard, he sucked in a breath as if to rein in his overflowing emotions. With nowhere for him to hide, his vulnerability was visible.

“Thank you, Sabin,” he said, tightly holding Sabin's hands back.

It made Sabin feel special to be seeing a side of him that surely few others had seen. He was going to treasure his tender expression.

“You don't have to always be strong. You can lean on me,” he said.

He let go of Edgar's hands only so he could welcome him back into his arms. If anyone else entered the throne room then, they would have been greeted by quite a sight; the two of them on the floor, the king quietly shedding tears against his brother's shoulder. It would have caused some confusion. At that moment, though, despite outward appearances, they were the strongest they'd ever been.

Gently, Sabin stroked his back and breathed in the wonderful fragrance of his hair. When he closed his eyes, even after so much time, that scent made his brother's young face appear in his mind. Despite the miles and the years, it really felt as if no time had passed between them. They'd both grown and become stronger in their respective ways, but they were the same two; the perfect, complementary halves of the same coin.

Although it was a thought that would have probably seemed unusual to anyone else, Sabin found himself feeling grateful for having been born alongside him. His brother was born kind and generous. And, for his own part, Sabin felt that he must have been born to cherish that wonderful person.

Looking back upon the years, he was able to see the future. There, they stayed the same and the place they loved became even more beautiful. Their love would make Figaro flourish.

“I think I understand now why father wanted us to rule together,” Sabin said, thinking out loud.

“Something tells me he hadn't imagined it quite like this,” Edgar laughed. “Regardless, I think he would have approved. He always wished for our happiness.”

There was a wistful look in Edgar's eyes when he talked about their father. He must have thought about him a lot over the years. As king, he was probably always mentally comparing himself to him.

After they lost him, the adults could have done whatever they wanted. Sabin remembered being so angry... But, in retrospect, he recognized his feelings as fear. Without their father, the world they knew had been destined to change, and he hadn't wanted to see it warped into the emotionless place of the adults. That terrified him more than ruling. He simply wanted no part of a place like that. He didn't even want to be a part of the process.

Holding Edgar's cheek in his palm, Sabin leaned back to look at him. “Earlier, I was thinking about how much Figaro has changed. Once upon a time, I was scared of change... I want you to know how grateful I am. This kingdom is warm now because of you. I feel proud to be Sabin Rene Figaro.”

Edgar let out a breath; one he must have been holding for years.

“I won't lie – it's been difficult. But it's all been worth it. Having you here with me now... I feel like I was the real winner of that coin toss.”

They both won in the end. That was the hope Edgar placed in the coin.

“Still,” Sabin muttered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “This is okay? Us? Marrying each other? It sounds unreal.”

“I'm king. I can do what I want,” Edgar said, flashing a cocky grin. “I know it sounds unusual for close family to marry, but it's not like there isn't precedence for it. In our own family, just seven generations ago, the king wedded his fraternal twin sister.”

“You're right. I remember father telling us... They thought the union of twins would bring prosperity to the kingdom.”

“And here Figaro still stands, fortified by the strength of their bond. In the current state of the world, doesn't it seem like this was meant to be? Figaro stands poised to lead the world back to prosperity.”

Sabin nodded, feeling confident in their choice. “I'll help you. It's a tall order, but we can do it together. I'm sure of it.”

Radiating pride and affection, Edgar stood and brought Sabin up along with him. He stood there a moment, smiling and looking into Sabin's eyes. Even without words, Sabin felt the atmosphere and sensed what his brother wanted.

He placed his hands on Edgar's waist, and Edgar put his hands on his shoulders.

They both leaned in and met each other halfway in a kiss. It was chaste yet also filled with the passion of the feelings they shared.

Closing his eyes, Sabin breathed in his warmth. As their lips parted, he rested his forehead against Edgar's and breathed out pleasantly.

“That was a nice kiss,” Edgar said.

“It was my first.”

He could tell how surprised that made Edgar.

A little flustered, Sabin turned his eyes aside. He had zero romantic experience. During their separation, he spent all of his time training his body. “Who did you think I was going to kiss up in the mountains? The bears?”

Edgar gave him another small kiss. “I'm honored to be your first.”

“And who was your first? I bet it was one of our cousins.”

Edgar looked away in shame. “P-Please don't remind me. I had to beg her for it...”

Sabin wasn't surprised that he was correct.

“Well, you won't have to beg me,” he said. “Kiss me whenever you like, my king.”

Happily, Sabin took a seat upon the throne – the one that had sat empty for years.

As soon as he sat down, he felt a rush of emotion that threatened to make more tears spill. The hall that stretched out before him felt so distant. That was the sight that Edgar saw every day... Even their father who always had a smile on his face must have, from time to time, endured the loneliness of the empty seat beside him.

When he turned his head to catch a glimpse of the other throne, Edgar was already sitting there, a hand held out in the space between them.

Without hesitation, Sabin reached out and joined their hands.


End file.
